Wheel of Fate
by Rikulaw
Summary: The survival game of the future diary holder is played by some unfortunate person. On the rotten, cruel world, the twelve player begin competing. Compete to fulfill their wish. Narrative Oneshot, Heavy Spoiler.


Just want to write something so suddenly. Just a bit long drabble that summarize the plot in a nutshell. No proofread, just prepare for a horrible grammar. I'm trying to summarize the whole plot in a narrative way and put some of my thought along the way. No new plot. And HEAVY SPOILER of course. And last; Disclaimer. I don't own Mirai Nikki in any way.

* * *

**WHEEL OF FATE**

* * *

The survival game of the future diary holder is played by some unfortunate person. One who don't want to die shall kill all of the other. One who don't want to live alone shall die. One who want to live, die. One who want to die, live. One who want to trust, betrayed. One don't want to believe, forced to believe. One who enjoy killing, killed. One who hate to hurt people, kill. One who want to gain, lost everything. On that rotten, cruel world, the twelve player begin competing. Compete to fulfill their wish.

The first is a very kind and shy boy. He want to live normally, but he doesn't know how to do it. He only struggle to survive in the killing game. He tried to do what he believe in, but his parent is gone. He's so lost and aim to be the God to reset everything. He lost all of his friend and his girlfriend, but he became a God only to be given nothing in return.

The second is a very kind, kind girl. She only want her parents to understand her, but she killed them instead. She lost her supposed to be bright future and fall into despair. She desperately try to protect her new found future and lost herself. She tried to find a way for her love to survive the game by repeating the massacre only to rot even more. She died after she found the light from what she was and her love.

The third is a murderer. He kill and kill a lot of people while pretending to be normal. His students respect him, but it's all a lie. He tried to kill his own student. He's pitiful, so pitiful. He's killed by his own student.

The fourth is a righteous person. He love to protect weak people. But he loves his family even more. He betrayed his comrade to save his son. He make a innocent boy and girl into a criminal so he can kill them. He killed himself so no one can be blamed for his death. He bring every case into light and entrust his last hope into the hand of terrorist.

The fifth is an innocent boy. He only want to be loved. He only want for his parent to play with him. But they're rotten. So he began to play with other's life with the bet of his own life. He lost the game and his life.

The sixth is a hateful priestess. She want to give hope to people only to be given despair in the return. She lost the thing that keep her herself. She hate the unseen world. The world that rot her own soul. She tried to destroy the world. She tried to gain everything to fill her. She died because of the precious thing she lost.

The seventh is a loving couple. They only want to be together forever. Their love is second to no one. They live for love. And they die for love. A loving couple keep their love for eternity.

The eight is a loving mother. She only want for her children to be happy. But the love of her children to her force her to fight. She give her children the power to fight and they die. She died while still hoping for a better world.

The ninth is a lost child. She lost her parents. She lost her childhood. She lost her way of live. She only struggle for live. She escapes from death after death. But she found love and lost it soon after. She found a reflection of her childhood. She die to repay her childhood self and give her a salvation.

The tenth is a lonely man. He loves his family. He loves his dogs equally. His wife won't understand him. His daughter and his dogs is all left for him. He kill to protect them. He kill to protect himself. He's killed because he kill a plenty of innocent peoples.

The eleventh is a thoughtful major. He loves his citizen. He loves his city. He tries to make them into the best. The best in the world. He gives his people the power to see future. He peeks their future. He believe in future. He died because he's unable to see the truth.

The twelfth is a justice man. He do what he likes. He do what he thinks right. He only do the right thing. He won't do the wrong thing. He won't do what he thinks wrong. He do everything he thinks right. He kills because he thinks it's right. He die while doing what he believe is right.

In the end no one could reach their wish. They have to be satisfied with what they able to obtain. But the world repeated itself for the third time. The past changed. The future leaked. The game cancelled. The wheel of fate reversed. And the fate begin anew.

The twelfth is a justice man. He do what he likes. He do what he thinks right. He only do the right thing. He won't do the wrong thing. He won't do what he thinks wrong. He do everything he thinks right. He's able to do the right thing. Even if he can't see the world for himself.

The eleventh is a thoughtful major. He loves his citizen. He loves his city. He tries to make them into the best. He given up on the power to see the future. He decide to make the future through his action himself.

The tenth is a fortunate man. He loves his family. He loves his dogs equally. His wife won't understand him. His daughter and his dogs is all left for him. His daughter tried to understand him. They begin to life anew with their shared interest.

The ninth is happy woman. She lost her parents. She lost her childhood. She lost her way of live. She only struggle for live. She escapes from death after death. She died to redeem herself. But she was given a chance. She found her new found love. She left the past and stepping into a happy future.

The eight is a loving mother. She only want for her children to be happy. She found support. She found happiness. Her children happy for her. Her happiness is also her children's happiness.

The seventh is a married couple. They only want to be together forever. Their love is second to no one. They live for love. They can't live forever. But they decide that they will have their love bloom forever.

The sixth is a loved priestess. She want to give hope to people. She want to give hope to her parents even if that's a lie. Everyone loves her. They gain hope from her. Her parents loves her. She's loved. And she loves them.

The fifth is an innocent boy. He want to be loved. He want for his parent to play with him. He got his wish. His parent loves him. His parents play with him. That's all he need. At least that's all for his little self.

The fourth is a righteous person. He love to protect weak people. But he loves his family even more. He's able to save his son. He's able to save his family. He still can save other peoples.

The third is a murderer. He kill and kill a lot of people while pretending to be normal. His students respect him, but it's all a lie. He's caught and the hammer of justice was fallen him. He's given a chance to redeem himself.

The second is a very kind, kind girl. She only want her parents to understand her. Her parents understand. They began to love her as she loves them. She's grown, forgetting the most important thing to her. She remembered. She chase after the most important thing for her.

The first is a very kind and shy boy. He want to live normally, but he doesn't know how to do it. He lost everything and became a God only to be given nothing in return. The wheels of fate turned. The past changed. The future begin anew. A new hope appearing after the 10000 years of wait. He wait for her and she came for him.

The massacre end in the third world. The chain of hatred ended with the price of two worlds. Chance is what can crumble the supposed to be fortunate life. Chance too is what can saves one from unfortunate fate. Understanding is needed to know how to love someone. Understanding the truth will become the guidepost to choose the right choice when the chance come. To crumble or to be saved. The incident gives the third world another chance to choose.

The second's parent choose to understand their daughter, which change the first's and second's fate.

The third decide to stop and was caught by twelfth, which change the third's, his own, and twelfth's fate.

The fourth decide to believe the anonymous voice and saves his son, which change the fourth's, his own fate.

The sixth decide to stop her parent and saves their live, which change the fifth's and sixth's, her own fate.

The seventh was excluded from the survival game and decide to live normally, which change the seventh's, their own fate.

The eight decide to accept eleventh's help and live happily, which change the eight's, her own and eleventh's fate.

The ninth decide to accept the man's love and live happily, which change the ninth's, her own, fate.

The tenth learned about his daughter's understanding and decide to understand her, which change the tenth's, his own fate.

The answer they give to the chance is what moved the wheel of fate. Every answer directed the world to the future. If one should try to count the possibility of the future, they won't gain a finite answer. Choosing the right answer for the given chance will guide the story towards the happy end. What will you do if you're given the power to see the future? Will you try to make a better future at the risk of making it worse? Or will you move towards the supposed path so nothing will change?

* * *

A/N: Ideally, my answer is shut the damn phone down and do what I like. But I'm only a human, so maybe I'll peek the diary once a while.


End file.
